Amor y desgracias XD
by alice-baskervilla27
Summary: Esta es una historia donde nuestro protagonista (friki, otaku y gamer) Natsu Dragneel de 18. sufre un terrible acidente el cual hace que su vida comun y corriente (bueno no tanto) cambien repentinamente por la llegada de una joven misteriosa llamda Lucy heartifilia, la chica mas popular de todo la preparatoria- (por cierto aunque no diga que no tiene romance, lo tiene -w-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^)/ hoy vine con una nueva historia...si lo se -w- tengo otras tres mas de ellos dos, pero es que la imaginacion de crear una nueva no me deja tranquila, pero bueno :3 aqui les traigo una historia tipo tambien vampiros, si,si,si se que han visto miles de estas pero esta vez quien dijo que el vampiro seria natsu XD jeje, pero bueno tendran que leer para saber y los que leen las historias de:**

**"el criminal y la abogada", "la sirvienta y el amo" y "las locuras y el amor" XD, hoy les traigo:**

**AMOR Y DESGRACIAS XD- comenzemos ^^)/ y por favor diganme si les gusta se, los suplicos y gracias ^^ y verdad esta historia es contada por natsu XD espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**esta historia contiene contenido solo para adultos.

**CONTENIDO:**contiene alta contenido de comedia (XD) o locuras, momentos sangrientos, contenido adulto ya que tiene momentos para mayores, y mas si dejar de incluir escenas sexuales entre algunos personajes, mas lenguaje a veces obsecno y algunos momentos de rudesa, bueno solo un poco

* * *

**PROLOGO:**

Era una noche fria, lluviosa y tormentosa, eran como las 3:34 am de la noche.

La oscuridad en esa tormentosa lluvia era tan grande que no se podia ver nada, yo corria y corria pero no podia ver nada por el bosque en el que corria mis ropas estaban mojadas, por la lluvia inclusive mi cabello rosa, (si raro paro un chico pero da igual), pero no me importaba yo seguia corriendo no importa como. sin darme cuenta por estar corriendo me cai por la culpa de una rama haciendo que mis lentes de vidrio se cayeran a suelo lodoso y tambien haciendo que mi ropa se ensuciara mas de la cuenta, y rasgara mi pantalon de tela haciendo que me cortara igual que mis brazos se cortaban con raspones, pero eso no me importaba ya que yo intente con esfuerzo pararme y seguir corriendo desesperado de que _"ella"_ no me encontrara.

Al correr tanto termine llegando a una iglesia vieja que estaba abandonada en el medio de bosque, entre por la puerta de enfrente que era de madera empujandola a golpees haciendo que me callera en el piso de golpee, pero eso no me importaba ya que aun gateando queria alejarme. pero entonces comenze a escuchar su risa detras de mi en el momento que aparecio un rayo derepente.

Con temblor trate de volterame y la vi a _"ella_" con su larga cabellera rubia, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre con las pupilas afiladas, su piel blanca y delicada y esos colmillos grandes y blancos que se podian verse atra vez de su cruel y temible sonrisa.

Yo en cambio solo la vei a ella hacercarse lentamente a mi, mientras yo retrosedia con cada paso que ella daba con el miedo de que tratara de matarme.

cada paso que daba me asustaba mas, hasta que en un pestaneo ya estaba delante de mi agachada mirandome con esa sonrisa de una gata persiguiendo a su presa o sea yo el raton, yo en cambio del susto termine cayendome para atras quedando acostado en el suelo frio de madera en cambio ella se ponia ensima de mi, su risas me asustaban y me hacian temblar tenerla ensima, no ayudaba para nada, ella en cambio se sentaba en mi al estilo del caballo (genial soy un caballo -w-).

Enseguida ella acerco su boca a la mia y comenzo a besarme de una forma...(o.o) pero no importa cuanto me resistiera ella en cambio metia su lengua dentro de mi boca, y la recorria como un nino disfrutando de su dulce nuevo para luego despegarse del beso que todavia nos unia por un hilo de baba.

Luego su boca se aserco a mi cuello y comenzo a lanberlo, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer mi pecho para luego bajar hasta el pantalon directo a mi mienbro su mano comenzo acarciarlo por afuera haciendome sonrojarme y jadear con las mejillas rojas, hasta que luego su mano comenzo a desabrochar el cinturon de mi pantalon, y a comenzar a meterla por dentro y comenzo acarciarmelo con suavidad...

"_oh, demonios! esta mujer quiere violarme! o.o"-_

-y fuerza por dentro haciendome jadear para luego con una sonrisa de deseo y placer clavo sus grandes colmillos en mi cuello, haciendo que yo solo pudiera pegar un grito y otro rayo cayo, que ilumino todo el lugar.

Ahora, antes de seguir se preguntaran por que esta chica desconocida quiere matarme o mejor dicho violarme?!, tendre que contarles el principio pero bueno es algo que tendran que ver despues, asi que nos vemos.


	2. El comienzo

**Hola a todos ^^ estoy tan feliz de que les haya gustado asi que solo por hoy les traigo el primer capitulo (XD que ya estab hecho antes) para los que les gusta ^^ asi que disfrute y por cierto:**

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su dueno hiro mashima ( por cierto esta historia tendra muchos soundtrack para darle mas emocion)**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**esta historia contiene contenido solo para adultos.

**CONTENIDO:**contiene alta contenido de comedia (XD) o locuras, momentos sangrientos, contenido adulto ya que tiene momentos para mayores, y mas si dejar de incluir escenas sexuales entre algunos personajes, mas lenguaje a veces obsecno y algunos momentos de rudesa, bueno solo un poco

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

bueno dejemen explicarles todo lo que paso desde el principio primero mi nombre es Natsu dragneel, tengo 17 a~os y vivo en la ciudad de Osaka, japon con mi Hermana pequena wendy de 12 y mi madre (aunque la verdad no lo es pero siempre la llamo asi, ya que ella nos adopto a mo y wendy cuando eramos ninos.

Muy bien la historia comienza aqui: yo estaba en mi cama durmiendo placidamente. cuando mi despertador comenzo a sonar mientras yo en cambio estaba arropado en mis sabanas de kurosaki ichigo, algunos se preguntara quien es el bueno el es uno de mis personajes favoritos de hereos ya que por decir yo soy un otaku y a la vez friki y tambien gamer y no lo niego. pero olvidemos ese tema y sigamos en la historia.

Esa manana era una de las mananas mas calurosas de agosto tiempo de entrar a clases y tambien tiempo de que los cerezos de sakura florecieran. Pero por supuesto pero yo no tenia ganas, por alguna razon algo en mi me decia que hoy iba hacer un dia largo, pero laaaaargoo, bueno no tanto .

-natsu!, baja ya se te hace tarde!- una voz me llamaba desde mi puerta que estaba cerrada, esa era mi querida madre como les explique antes ella no lo es pero como todas las mananas tratando de despertarme ya que por las noches siempre me desvelo le llendo manga que no les dire cual es por que no lo dire, bueno sigamos

-pero mama, un rato mas- le conteste yo por supuesto muy sonoliento y casi en susurro aun si querer levantarme

-pero bueno, llegaras tarde ademas son las 7:47, asi que baja ya- dijo mi madre creo que dando un suspiro mientras escuchaba como se iba, para la cocina bajando los escalones, mientras yo segundos despues reaccione de golpee.

-SON LAS 7:48 AM! (O.O)!- grite casi en un grito cojiendo mi alarma y apagandola al mismo tiempo que veia la hora y me dirijia al bano. hay rapidamente me mire en el espejo parecia un zombie salido del cementerio mi cabello rosa rebelde rebolteao y por no decir las orejeras, pero eso no me dio mucha importancia asi que coji el primer cepillo que vi y comenze a cepillarme lo mas rapido que pude.

-FRIO! QUE FRIOOOO! (TT^TT!)- si se preguntan por que grite de la nada bueno estoy completamente empapado de agua fria llena de hielo con un balde en la cabeza, si algunos tienen una hermana menor me entendera.

-no te cepilles con mi cepillo- me dijo a lo que yo solo me voltee y la mire

-wendy, no hagas eso- le reproche a lo que ella me miraba con sus hojos color chocolate o marron adiferencia de los mios que eran negros

-te estas cepillando con mi cepillo de princesa- me dijo senalandome con el dedo mientras yo dudoso no entendia bien.

-que?- solo pude decir cuando me saque el cepillo de la boca y me di cuenta que era color rosa, con dibujos de princesas- ah, lo siento- le dije con algunas risitas (^^U) y disculpandome a la vez

-esta bien, y mama dice que vajes es hora de ir a clases- me dijo mientras se iba, para abajo. Yo en cambio suspiraba y ponia el cepillo de mi hermana en su sitio mientras cojia el mio y me cepillaba para irme a si verdad que hermana le hace eso ha su hermano mayor, aunque no somos hermanos de sangre pero no importa es mi Hermana pero aun asi sigamos.

Ya listo y de lograr quitarme el balde, me diriji a mi habitacion con prisa y me quite mi pijama de la calavera de one piece, tirandola al suelo y quedandome en ropa interior, para luego ponerme un pantalon de tela, negro y una camisa blanca con un abrigo de manga larga color gris ensima y por su puesto sin olvidar mis lentes y ademas de mi bufanda el unico recuerdo que tengo de mi padre el cual no recuerdo pero sin olvidar mi mochila que ya estaba lista. Ya listo sali de mi cuarto y me diriji a la cocina hay vi a mi madre preparando el desayuno y mi hermanita comiendo una tostada.

-vas a llegar tarde- me dijo mi madre entre suspiros para cambiar a una sonrisa- pero que voy hacer contigo

-lo se mama- le respondi yo alegre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me despedia

-te vas, y ni siquiera desayunaras?- me pregunto mientras se volteava a verme con sus ojos color esmeralda y su cabello color rosa claro corto hasta el cuello (N/A: para un mejor ejemplo de como es su cabello, busquen a la madre de miyuki takara de lucky star y hay entenderan mejor su cabello corto.) usando una falda blanca larga y una blusa rosa oscuro con un delantal de flores amarillas.

-si, si no llegare tarde- le conteste con una sonrisa mientras cojia la tostada del plato de wendy

-oye!- me reprocho

-lo siento- me disculpe mientras salia por la puerta, despidiendome

-muy bien me voy- estaba a punto de irme cuando mi madre me llamo

-natsu, que no se te olvide sacar la basura- me dijo sonriente

-eh? pero...-queria reprochar pero sabia que si lo hacia ella era capaz de pegarme con el cucharon de madera que llevaba (-W-U) mala idea, muy mala y al final conteste que si cansadamente

-bien votala y cuidate mucho- me dijo mi madre siempre tan amable y carinosa (._.)cuando no da miedo, me refiero a los momentos que se enoja, cuando me vio salir a lo que yo contestaba con un si y me despedia con las manos y cerraba la puerta blanca detras de mi mientras al mismo tiempo tenia el presentimiento o mejor dicho creo que mi hermana me gritaba que le devolviera su tostada y me sacaba la lengua pero bueno me tenia que ir.

En el camino para llegar al colegio ya habia lanzado la basura al safacon mientras iba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia y volteando una esquina decidi tomar un atajo para llegar mas rapido a la escuela. el peor erro que pude haber hecho en ese momento de toda mi vida termine chocando con alguien mas, hacienda que terminara cayendo de senton al piso.

-ahh!, auch!- dijo una voz femenina tan suave y dulce

-eh?-

-etto...disculpe- dijo esa suave y hermosa voz, la que en un futuro trataria de matarme (o.o), pero bueno hay la vi mi desgracia futura.


	3. Encuentro

**Hola a todos ^^ hoy les traigo el Segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus comentarios TT^TT**

**Los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su dueno hiro mashima ( por cierto esta historia tendra muchos soundtrack para darle mas emocion)**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**esta historia contiene contenido solo para adultos.

**CONTENIDO:**contiene alta contenido de comedia (XD) o locuras, momentos sangrientos, contenido adulto ya que tiene momentos para mayores, y mas si dejar de incluir escenas sexuales entre algunos personajes, mas lenguaje a veces obsecno y algunos momentos de rudesa, bueno solo un poco

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Encuentro**

En ese momento no sabia que hacer, porque ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que aprete algo muy suave con la mano.

-ah-h!..- escuche una voz, y volvia apretar esta estrana cosa blanda y suave, solo que abriendo mis ojos bien para ver que era ya que eran cegados por la luz del sol, que esta muy brillante el dia de hoy.

-eh?- solo podia decir en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba- EH?! (O.O)!

(soudndtrack: Kaichou Wa Maid Sama OST 2 - Net Idol AOI-chan, busquenlo le da mas emocion XD)

yo estaba tirado en el suelo y una chica estaba ensima de mi!... en un posicion muy comprometedora (-.-) y yo estaba apretando uno de sus pechos...enormes...COMO PASO ESTO!? (O.O)! asi veamos, recopilando todo en mi mente ._. hace unos minutos venia corriendo de mi casa para no llegar tarde, con mi deliciosa tosta hasta que me voltie en la ezquina y me choque con una chica, mis lentes se calleron en algun lado y mi rica tostada TT^TT ya no esta: ahora que hago?

-e-etto, disculpe...- hablo la chica con una dulce voz, cuando me fije bien en sus ojos, despues de estar diciendo estupideces en mi mente de... COMO LLEGUE A ESTO?! o QUE PASO!?...bueno sigamos, me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un color ambar muy hermosos, si no eran por los lentes que no llevaba puesto porque se me calleron por el golpee estoy seguro que brillaban minutos antes de un color rojo vivo o era el sol... no se pero sigamos.

-o-oh, lo siento!- dijo la chica de repente mientras se quitaba de ensima mio, y se ponia al lado con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza yo en cambio quedaba estrando por lo que o por su belleza

-n-no importa- solo conteste sonriente para no preocuparla, mientras seguia mirando esos ojos tan hermosos.

-etto, disculpe se encuentra bien?- me pregunto ella, con una voz tan dulce

-e-e si- solo podia, responderle tartamudeando cuando reaccione- mis lentes?! verdad, donde estan? se me calleron (-.-)

-etto...creo que-iba a decir algo mientras se paraba la chica de cabello largo Rubio hasta la espalda (N/A: aqui lucy tiene el cabello largo -.-), con una cinta color rosa, atado a un lado de su cabello en una coleta larga no me habia fijado pero en mismo instante se escucho un crack, yo solo mire hacia abajo y creo que casi lloro.

(TT^TT)

-m-mis lentes! -solo podia decir mientras por dentro lloraraba, ya que ella... los habia pisado

-ah!, lo siento mucho!- dijo de repente al darse cuenta mientras se quitaba de ensima de ellos

-n-no importa- le respondi con lagrimas casi en los ojos, mis pobres lentes, (TT^TT) que llevo en las manos al recogerlo

-l-lo siento- se disculpo, muy apenada, luego reaccione y me fije que llevaba puesto una falda color morado con una linea negra al final, la falda le llegaba un poco menos a las rodillas, y una camisa negra, con un chaleco igual solo que el sello de la preparatoria se podia ver en el lado derecho era de color dorado. oh o.o ella estudia en el mismo lugar que yo.

-no importa, yo me comprare unos nuevos despues- le dije sonriente para que no se sintiera mal, mientras los guardaba en el borsillo del pantalon.

-en serio?- pregunto ella dudosa a la vez que se volvia a acercar a mi de golpee.

-s-si-le respondi nervioso al verla tan cerca ya que se habia puesto ensima mio

-oye?- me llamo

-d-dim-e?- pregunte al verla demasiado pegada a mi (o.o)

-tienes una herida en el labio y estas botando sangre- lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo entendi ademas de que sus flequillos de alante del cabello tapaban un poco sus ojos que repentinamente volvia a tener ese color rojo, creo que necesito unos lentes urguentes al mismo tiempo cuando tambien me fije y vi que tenia un hilo de sangre en la boca

-oh, es cierto- dije- eh? muchas gracias por decirmelo (^^)

-nee- volvio a llamar ella para luego mirarme con las mejillas todas rojas. QUE HERMOSAA!- puedo limpiarlo por ti?

Me pregunto con una voz que cualquiera que la escucha se quedad convertido en piedra, donde yo estaba asi mismo o.o

(fin del soudndtrack ^^)

(soudndtrack: Rosario to Vampire OST - Dabadabada n.n)

Ella comenzo a acercarse a mi, demasiado cerca! yo solo podia tragar en seco mientras ella sacaba de su bolsillo y comenzaba a cojer un panuelo blanco, para luego limpiar el hilo de sangre de mi boca. Despues de haber terminado la vi acercar el panuelo cerca de ella

-tan delicioso- dijo con una voz diferente y esa extrana sonrisa tan seductora o.o, no se como pero no podia mover ni una parte de mi cuerpo a lo que ella acercaba sus labios a mi boca.

(fin del soudndtrack ^^) y comienzo de otro soudndtrack: Rosario to Vampire OST - Churuchurupayapaya

- ah, verdad voy a llegar tarde!- reaccione recordando que voy a llegar tarde... que interesante deducion la mia, me pare lo mas rapido que pude quitandole sin dejarla caer de ensima mio.

-oh, bueno yo tambien- dijo ella mientras se paraba y se limpiaba y no se como... salto hacia el faro de luz, extrano...no?- nos vemos!- se despidio ella sonriente.

-o-ok- solo podia responder a la vez que sentia una gota (._.U ) pasar por mi cabeza. mientras veia como se iba, saltando entre ellos. muy extrano...(-.-U pero...

-LLEGARE TARDE, CORRE,CORRE, CORRE!- me grite a mi mismo mientras me iba corriendo, aunque no podia dejar de pensar en esa chica que trato de besarme! O.O pero que sonaro extrano pero siento como si ya la vere mas adelante...algo me dice que si TT^TT.


End file.
